Skyward Sword: Tanya och Lotus
by Twinklelittleprincess
Summary: Ok, detta är en SVENSK historia om Tanya och Lotus, Links tvillingbarn från Skyloft som råkar ut för onda krafter och äventyr där deras vänskaps- och familjeband sätts på prov när de måste rädda sitt hem, vänner och familj.
1. Chapter 1

Tanyas kropp var på helspänn när hon fokuserade på fienden som stod stridsberedd bara några meter framför henne. De andades tungt bägge två och Tanya lät fötterna dansa med lätthet över marken, vilket gjorde det svårt för motståndaren att välja nästa drag. Just som Tanya la all sin vikt på högra foten gjorde fienden ett utslag med sitt svärd mot henne medans han vrålade. Tanya såg hur svärdet kom svepande från höger och hennes ben vek sig instinktivt under henne. Smidigt rullade hon runt på marken och hamnade på knä bakom mannen som förvånat hade vänt på huvudet men för sent för att hinna rädda sig själv. Med starka händer grep Tanya tag om mannens svärdshand och svepte sitt eget svärd med ett segervrål mot hans nacke.

Visslingar och jublanden drog tillbaka Tanya till verkligheten och hon släppte taget om sin motståndare. De stod ute på skolgården vid stallarna med solen gassandes i den heta sommardagen. Runt Tanya och hennes vän och motståndare, Fly, stod i stort sätt hela deras klass på femton andra elever och hejade på sin favorit med glada skrik och rop. Tanya log lite generat och bockade för sin publik samtidigt som Fly gned sig om sin axel.

- Oschysst, Tanya, sa han med handen kvar på axeln och andan i halsen. Du vet att jag sträckte en sena där i går.

- Skyll på det du, flinade Tanya tillbaka när folkhopen började röra på sig igen. När ska du lära dig att smidighet och list är lika viktig som styrka.

- Bara för att du började lära dig svärdsfäktning av en mästare när du var två.

- Tre, faktiskt.

Tanya klappade Fly på axeln samtidigt som kopparklockan över skolan slog och det var dags för dagens sista lektion. Historia. De gick genom viadukten med dammet yrandes kring fötterna och just som Tanya sträckte sig efter dörrhandtaget till skolan svepte något förbi i hennes ögonvrå. Tanya reagerade instinktivt och duckade djupt. Nere på knä sträckte hon sig efter svärdet i skidan men hann bara greppa det när något tungt föll på hennes axel.

- Åh, inte skall du hava bråttom, unga dam. Jag hörde om dina stolta bragder på rasten och dubbar dig härmed till riddare av Skyloft.

Tanya såg med ett höjt ögonbryn upp på killen som fått henne på fall. Ansiktet skulle kunnat ha varit Tanyas spegelbild om det inte vore så att hon räckte ut tungan och han flinade brett. Det såg faktiskt ut som att hon skulle dubbas med pojkens träsvärd över axeln och hon på knä framför honom.

- Väldigt moget, Lotus. Hon såg dig ju inte ens fören du var…

Lotus viftade bort Flys kommentar och såg ner på Tanya.

- Jaja, säg det till henne när fienderna har henne på fall nästa gång.

Tanya drog undan svärdet från sin axel samtidigt som hon bannade sig själv. Lotus hade helt rätt. Hon borde ha rullat åt sidan först innan hon tog stridsställning. Då hade hon haft större chans att ta sig ur bakhållet.

- Tack, Lotus, sa hon istället med spelad tacksamhet. Jag skall icke glömma denna fröjdens dag. Må de tre drakarna flyga med dig.

Lotus bugade sig för henne och skrattade sen. Fly såg mellan de båda och harklade sig sen.

- Kom nu ni två. Er pappa lär inte bli glad om han får veta att ni är sena till lektionen igen.

- Äsch, som om vi skulle missa något viktigt ändå, gäspade Lotus och vilade händerna på huvudet medans de gick in i skolan.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya, Lotus och Fly ställde sig i den korta kön in till klassrummet där deras lärare Horwell hälsade dem välkomna med ett leende. Tanya nickade och log när hon gick förbi och satte sig längst bak i klassrummet. Fly och Lotus kom efter och satte sig på varsin sida om henne. Det pratades en hel del i klassrummet medans Horwell skrev något på tavlan och Tanya lät blicken glida mot fönstret, ut över basaren och ljustornet. Där nere kunde hon se hur stadsfolket gick runt i värmen och pratade med varandra. De loftwings som tillhörde ön kretsade på himlen och gjorde sig bekanta med de nya loftwings som kommit samma dag. Tanya log när hon såg hur hennes egen fågel seglade runt en nattsvart loftwing som stod stilla i luften. De verkade komma bra överens, som vanligt och med några kraftiga vingslag gled de ut över molnen tillsammans. Tanya log när hon tänkte på hur bra hennes blåa och Flys svarta loftwing kom överens, precis som hon och Fly själva. Det märktes att fåglarna var ens själsfränder.

- Lust att ta en flygtur senare?

Det var Fly som frågade henne med blicken ut ur samma fönster som hon själv. Tanya log men skakade på huvudet.

- Tyvärr, jag har lovat pappa att fortsätta träna försvar idag.

- Jaha, okej.

Fly log men det syntes att han var lite besviken. Innan Tanya hann fråga om de skulle flyga imorgon istället la sig Lotus över bänken och hoppade in i samtalet.

- Och jag ska träna anfall. Gissa vem jag ska öva på!

- Äsch! Sa Tanya och slog till Lotus på armen som bara skrattade till svar.

Mer hann de inte kivas förens Horwell bad dem att slå upp sina historieböcker och lektionen började.

I samma stund kopparklockan slog sina tunga dån över skolan rafsade alla elever ihop sina böcker och rusade ut ur klassrummet. Tanya, Lotus och Fly tog längre tid på sig och var noga med att säga hejdå till sin lärare innan de gick ut. Solen bländade Tanya när hon klev ut och det kändes skönt med värmen mot huden. Hon gillade inte att sitta inne på historielektioner när solen skrek åt henne att komma ut och träna svärdsfäktning istället. Hon behövde all träning hon kunde få om hon skulle bli en riddare av Skyloft, eller ännu hellre, riddare av hela himlen. Sedan bara något årtionde tillbaka när hennes egna föräldrar hade återfört fred till världen under hade den växt något enormt. Det var inte längre förbjudet att ta sig till världen under, om man var tillräckligt gammal förståss, och himlen tycktes utvidga sig för varje dag som gick. Nya människor kom från fjärran för att se och träffas i Skyloft, himlens centralmitt där även den eftertraktade riddarskolan låg. En snabb knuff i sidan fick Tanya att vrida på huvudet och hon såg rätt in i ögonen på sin loftwing, Safira. Hennes blåa ögon och fjädrar skimrade i solen och hon la ett brev som hon haft i munnen framför sin ägares fötter. Efter en snabb klapp på näbben lyfte hon från marken och efterlämnade ett dammoln som fick Tanya att hosta. Innan hon hunnit sträcka sig efter brevet hade Lotus redan hunnit före och han öppnade brevet med sin syster hoppandes och klagandes för att få tag på det.

- Men lugna dig, det är från mamma ju. Inte någon hemlig drömprins.

Tanyas kinder blev blossande röda men hon slutade hoppa och lät Lotus läsa brevet istället. Efter några sekunder var han klar och stoppade pappret i fickan samtidigt som han nickade mot basaren.

- Hon vill att vi handlar på vägen hem. Kom så får vi det gjort.

Han började gå med sitt bruna hår svepandes i vinden och Tanya nickade åt Fly att han gärna fick följa med. Han sken upp och de sprang efter Lotus.


End file.
